Eastereggs
Eastereggs are Units, special Events or Game Modes. They are faction specific and/or map specific and are no regular part of the game. Like real Eastereggs the In-Game Eastereggs are hidden by the modders and the community has to find them. In most online games (especially tournaments) it is forbidden to use them. About To get Eastereggs you have to carry out fixed actions in the right order. Depending on the Easteregg it needs a different number of actions. There are some, which need only 2 steps to do (like Seraphim in Edain 3.8.1), but also a few, nobody knows anything about how to "find" them (like the Overlord). Because it is very time-consuming to hide and find them you should never give anybody a clear guide how to find Eastereggs and clear guides will be deleted, here and on the forum. But do not be afraid. It is allowed to tell about the Eastereggs in riddles and poems. So if you found an Easteregg you can write a riddle or poem about how to get it. Also, Youtuber RuudDevil is doing the Easteregg videos where he clearly explains how to get one or other easteregg so watch them on your own risk (SPOILERS!). But before watching the videos try to solve these riddles. In the following article you can find all known (we know) riddles about Eastereggs in all present Edain-Mod-Versions (Incomplete / In Process). It is key to note that the version written by "Unknown" were merely translated versions of the original while the other versions were recreated by a english Edainers who have found the easteregg Edain Mod 4.X Saruman - Chill Out Boy Where the elderly and the hairy meet, The White strode into a small, green land. And with the golden pitcher at his feet, A robe as beautiful as a rainbow he will demand. By Gotyam The ambush (Broken in 4.4) Unknown to me, my eastern enemy awaits, Among the streets in a valley of stone. If the Red Eye wins we'll meet our fates, To defend my hill, my weapons are honed. By Gotyam Far over the misty mountains cold'' One of three, its settlements long lost, Cold it has been along the roof of Khazad-dûm. Will the sturdy few succumb to their frost? Or will the sons of Durin avoid an untimely doom? By ''Gotyam No Snow in the North, only roaches that surge forth (broken in 4.3.1) To they North they went, Not too far from their homes. They were to fight the evil spawn, Even though they were only gnomes. Their families were there, To help in a time of need! But little did they know, They were only temporarily freed. By Gotyam With fingers spread far and wide, unknown allies await In the dark forest where Her children lives, The Dark Lord has ordered them to die. And to the killer among towers the Dark Lord gives, An infestation that will make them go "oh my" By Gotyam The Panda Some talk of a perverted Beorning that did not end up as wished Yet no lore remains For all is now lost By The_Necromancer0 The Minion of Winter In the land where the witch king belongs, the region of frost and icy songs, There in his citadel he does hold, In his palantir, a secret minion oh so bold By seanpower2 Behold the old From the times of creation, He has held on with the winter's hand. As he roams outside the infested towers, He is hidden from view, before he is yours to command. By Gotyam Isengard unleashed A duelling ground known to all, Though not the same as it was before. A day and a half, but none will fall, And a third will arrive on their way to war. By Gotyam Traitorous once, traitorous again Someone ought to teach them a lesson, Those dirty, rebelling scum! Against the red-eyed banner they went, Just so they can drink their rum! Soon they will feel our whips, As they don't even have a gate. They put more trust in their sturdy ships, Than in the might of Sauron the Great! By Gotyam In the land of the south In the lands of the south where the yellow face is bright and terrible, The four snakes seek a leader Only he who can behead them Shall command them to war. By Julio229 The secret marks the future In the land of the Men of Numenor The Elves of knowledge must face an enemy Terrible indeed but they must face him alone Seek the place where the moon and water meet There you must face the wrath of the wild By The_Necromancer0 The Sack of Rohan North of the Hill of Sight, Pillagers descend upon peasants. The sack of Rohan has begun, Beware the horselord's mighty hooves. Pick your targets wisely.... By The_Necromancer0 Enemies closing in The King of All is encircled! Enemies close in on all sides! The beacon is lit but they seek to topple it. Brace and yourself and await the coming of the Last. Oh the humanity, To be so precariously postured, In our very homeland By The_Necromancer0 Category:Easteregg Category:Game Elements